[unreadable] The overall goals of the Nebraska Redox Biology Center are to (i) buttress and expand the existing strengths in redox biology in Nebraska by mentoring junior faculty to success, recruiting new faculty with complementary research interests and strategically enhancing biomedical research infrastructure; and (ii) create a nationally visible and internationally recognized Center that will be sustained beyond the duration of the COBRE grant by intra- and extra-mural sources of funding. The Center has initiated efforts necessary to realize its goals but faces a key specific impediment, viz, renovation of laboratory space that is essential for recruitment of a faculty member (in microbial pathogenesis) to the Department of Veterinary and Biomedical Sciences at the University of Nebraska- Lincoln. While this request for renovation was included in the original proposal, an oversight on the Pl's part led to provision of insufficient information regarding floor plans and budget justification, and resulted in the recommendation by the study section for its deletion from the final budget. The specific aim of this application is to redress this deficiency by obtaining the requisite support for renovating and converting existing storage space in the Department of Veterinary and Biomedical Sciences at the University of Nebraska-Lincoln into laboratory space to enable recruitment of a faculty member in the area of microbial pathogenesis. The involvement of the Department of Veterinary and Biomedical Sciences in the future growth and success of the Nebraska Redox Biology Center is important, due in part to the active participation of two of its members in the Center's functions. Additionally, the proposed hire in microbial pathogenesis would not only complement the expertise of Center-associated faculty, but had been identified independently as the top priority in the strategic planning documents by the Department of Veterinary and Biomedical Sciences. [unreadable] [unreadable]